


Fresh Prince in Trouble

by SSDSnape



Series: His Royal Freshness 'verse [1]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Average Cock!Carlton, Bareback Sex, Carlton and Will are both 17, Cousin Incest, Gaping Holes, Idea from Season 3 - Episode 19, Insecure!Will/Carlton, Large Cock!Will, M/M, One-Shot, References to Drugs, Screamer!Carlton, Sloppy Holes, Spanking, Versatile!Carlton, Versatile!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Starts when Will admits to Uncle Phil that the drugs Carlton took were from his locker. During Uncle Phil's angry rant about Will coming clean, he gives Will a spanking - something he should've had a long time ago. Afterwards he calls in the family to hear Will admit that he had the drugs. Later that night Carlton and Will meet in the pool house... Carlton finally looses his virginity, thanks to some shocking and surprising help.





	Fresh Prince in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> _Yes, yes, I know that I have other stories that need updating, and Weasley Sexcapades needs finishing. And they will be. But I've been on a 'Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' binge these last few days watching the entire series backwards and forwards, forwards and back. And I ended up coming up with a few ideas for possible missing disciplinary scenes I would've liked to have seen in the series. So here they are. With some hot and steamy scenes as an added bonus._   
>    
>  _Also, most of the opening dialogue in this series will be recognisable from the original show itself, as I felt it was too good to mess with. And I needed it to help set the scenes._

Will handed his Uncle back the season tickets.  
'There's something I need to tell you.' Will said.  
'What is it?'  
'Those pills that Carlton took... um, they were from my locker.'  
' _What?_ '  
'Look, Uncle Phil, I was just keeping them in case I needed them.'  
'How could you be so stupid?' Uncle Phil asked, as he stood there facing his nephew. 'You know you shouldn't be messing with drugs.'  
Phil turned away. 

 

'Look, I know, Uncle Phil. Somebody gave them to me at school. I mean, I didn't mean for Carlton to take them.' Will said as his voice got a little louder and he began speaking slightly more quickly, shaking his head. 'I-I didn't even know if I was going to take them. I'm sorry, Uncle Phil.'  
'Sorry?' Phil turned back and stepped up closer to Will, his stance tell the room that he was pissed. 'Sorry? My son could've died because of you.'  
'Look, I know, Uncle Phil, that's all I've been thinking about. I mean, look, you gotta believe me. I didn't mean to hurt him.' 

 

'Yeah, well, you did. You hurt him, and you could've hurt yourself.'  
'I know, Uncle Phil, I mean...' Will looked down at the floor. 'But look, I had basketball practice, and school, and I had work and everything.'  
'Oh. Well. Welcome to the _real_ world, Will.' Phil said, getting angrier. 'That's not an excuse. There's never an excuse.' He shook his head again and looked everywhere but at Will. 

 

'I should've done this a long time ago...' Uncle Phil said, after a minute or two, as he sat down on the sofa, grabbed Will and hauled him down, over and across his beefy lap.  
'W-What you doin', Uncle Phil?!'  
'You almost killed my son, you're cousin! You need this.'  
Uncle Phil, keeping one hand clamped down on Will's shoulders, pulled down Will's pants and boxer shorts, with the other.  
'U-Uncle Phil--'  
The solid and firm smack to his bare ass was his only reply. He gasped and jumped in shock, but otherwise couldn't do much else as Uncle Phil began to reign down harsh heavy blows to his Nephew's backside. 

 

Shocked, Will tried to remain stoic, even though his eyes watered, he didn't let the tears fall. Ten minutes went by until Uncle Phil stopped, and he allowed Will to stand and redress himself. Will couldn't even look at his Uncle. After wiping his eyes, Uncle Phil shook his head and said that Will owed this family an apology, before calling the family into the room.  
'Everyone, Will has something to tell you all.' Then he turned sharply to his nephew and raised a brow. ' _Will_.' 

 

'Come on, Uncle Phil, don't make me--'  
'Go ahead, Will.'  
Suddenly becoming emotional all over again, Will had no choice but to tell everyone.  
'Um... The pills that Carlton took, they were from my locker.'  
'What?!' Aunt Vivian asked, shocked.  
'I'm sorry, Aunt Viv.' He looked at them all trying to remain stoic but wasn't able to. 'I mean, I had basketball practice, and I had finals, and everything...' 

 

He sniffed as tears began to fall. 'And one of the guys at school just offered me some stuff... to help me stay awake.' His lips began to quiver uncontrollably. 'And then Carlton....' He paused again, his head bowed, unable to look at his family, as he tried to control his emotions. 'Look, all I know is that somebody real close to me... that I love a whole lot,' here he looked up at Carlton, 'could be dead right now... and it would be all my fault. I'm sorry, man.' Will's voice finally broke, as he shook his head again and looked back down at the floor. 'I'm sorry.' 

 

Uncle Phil finally stepped up and gently pulled Will into a hug.  
'Come here. Come here.'  
'I-I'm sorry, I did it.' Will mumbled softly into his Uncle's shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around Uncle Phil's waist and rested his head on the man's shoulder.  
'It's okay. Come on. Shh.'  
His Aunt Vivian standing just behind her husband, with her left hand on his lower back - while Carlton, Ashley and Hilary all stood or sat there looking out of place and unnerved at their cousin's brokenness. They had never seen Will like this. He was always so cheerful.

 

 **\- FPT -**

 

Later that night in the pool house, Carlton found Will sitting on the sofa looking morose. He came and sat down next to his cousin and wrapped his left arm around Will's shoulders.  
'I'm sorry, Carlton,' Will said, as he turned and wrapped his arms around Carlton's neck and kissed him hard and deep. Carlton was shocked and surprised, but he didn't stop Will from kissing him. It soon turned to more very quickly. They were both soon only in their underwear, Will in tight white boxers and Carlton in tight black briefs. 

 

Carlton moaned as one of Will's hands slid down his muscular body, tweaking his nipples as he did so, before continuing south. Will began groping Carlton's average sized package, until his cousin became hard and tented. After some more groping, Will flipped them, so Carlton was now on his knees between Will's legs. Carlton began kissing, licking and nipping his way down Will's body, until his reached his cousin's boxer shorts. He pulled them down and was surprised to see that his cousin was bigger than him and hard. He smiled and licked his lips as he took hold of the large piece of meat. He looked up at Will who smiled down at him and Carlton opened his mouth and engulfed Will's cock in warm wet heat. 

 

Will soon had his hands resting on the back of Carlton's head and began thrusting his hips gently into his cousin's warm wet mouth.  
After a few minutes, Will pulled Carlton off of himself and pushed him down on to the floor, he yanked off Carlton's briefs and spread his legs wide. He fingered Carlton's sweet tight asshole for a minute or two and before he took hold of his large cock, he lubed it up and began guiding it slowly into Carlton. Gasping and whimpering, Carlton managed to breath through his cousin's slow and gentle penetration, until he felt Will hit a spot deep inside him, that made his body arch upwards. He threw his head back and screamed.  
'Forget going slow, Will!' Carlton said breathlessly. 'Fuck me! Fuck me hard!'  
Will pulled back until he was almost all the way out before slamming back in hard and fast, nailing Carlton's prostate dead on, making Carlton scream, cry and moan loudly, on every harsh and deep inward thrust. It wasn't long until Will had Carlton coming long and hard all over himself, crying out as he did so. 

 

And due to Carlton's internal walls clamping down tightly around his continuously pummelling cock, it soon wasn't long until Will scrunched up his face, grunted low and came hard and deep, flooding his cousin's tight insides with a large hot load of cum. Once Will had pulled out, Carlton switched places with Will and they did it all over again, with Will being the one receiving. Carlton was slow and gently throughout the whole thing. But neither boy minded. It seemed Carlton liked it rough, and Will liked it slow and gentle. Once they had both cum again, the two boys lay there on the floor next to each other, arm in arm, cum leaking out of their stretched and gaping sloppy holes.

 

Carlton fell asleep pretty quickly, with a happy smile on his face. He had finally lost his virginity and it didn't matter that it was to a guy. He soon found that he was falling and falling hard for his cousin. Will meanwhile was lying there awake, looking at Carlton as he slept. He may act all tough and that, but Will was like Carlton. Insecure. He knew that he already loved his cousin, and after tonight, he knew that Carlton loved him. He hoped there would be more nights where they could fuck and make love. He smiled and finally fell asleep, snuggled up into Carlton's side.


End file.
